


Opportunities

by CoolDoggo, GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School, Art enclosed in fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Model Viktor, Mutual Pining, art student yuri, non-sexual nudity, things that don't actually happen IRL but make for good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDoggo/pseuds/CoolDoggo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Yuri is absolutelynotattracted to the gorgeous life drawing model they got. Absolutely not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LLYBB second bing! Finally posting this, 84 years later with starbucks. 
> 
> The first chapter was written by GeekMom13, and I wrote the second chapter. :) Please enjoy!
> 
> The beautiful art enclosed in the fic was drawn by [LazuliBlade @ Tumblr!](http://lazuliblade.tumblr.com/)

Viktor glanced at the email pulled up on his phone one last time, checking the location he was supposed to be at… now, apparently.

 _Feltsman Performing Arts Center_ was a few buildings over and he was luckily just late for meeting with the teacher. The class wouldn’t start for another fifteen minutes. Maybe he could grab a snack or two.

Maybe not though… this wasn’t a normal modeling job.

He could always ask.

He climbed the small set of stairs and head off to find a Ms Baranovskaya’s office, luckily it was easy to spot off the main auditorium. He was tempted to look in, but a sharp cough behind him had him spinning around to see a woman with a severe bun and an even more severe look on her face.

“I take it I’m looking for you then? Viktor Nikiforov, your model for the week.”

“I asked for two weeks.”

Viktor looked at his phone again, “Oh, you did. I forgot.”

She didn’t look impressed as she waved him into her office, running through the schedule he was to follow. He tucked it in his pocket as she led him to the room for his first class. There was a small area blocked off for him to get undressed in and store his things.

He heard the first set of students come in a little while later so he walked out and started to greet everyone, “Hello! I’m Viktor. I’ll be your eye candy for the day.”

The group of three students stopped in their place.

The redhead cocked her head and looked Viktor up and down. He winked in her direction.

The dark haired boy broke out into a smile and nudged the blonde boy.

The blonde had held up his bag, blocking Viktor’s lower half, “There are robes for a _reason,_ old man!”

Viktor looked down and shrugged. He was going to be naked the whole class, why bother putting on the robe just to take it off?

Yuri watched as the model greeted everyone as they walked in- _still completely naked_.  They were set to do basic sketching followed by thirty-minute poses. He was setting up his station between Mila and Georgi- Mila would not shut up the entire lecture otherwise and he didn’t want to test if the teacher threats of cleaning up after the gen-ed classes were real.

“So, Yuri, what do you think about our new model?” Mila snickered.

 _Maybe cleaning out paint brushes would’ve been the better option,_ Yuri thought, “Shut up hag!”

“Oh come on Yuri, she’s just saying. He _is_ your type.” Georgi tried to soothe.

He turned and glared at Georgi as Lilia, their art lecturer, called for the first pose to start. Yuri rolled his eyes at the one he picked and the fact that he was looking right at Yuri while he did it. The model was balanced on the edge of the platform he was on, one foot braced on the floor and the other about halfway up, flexing the muscles in his leg. His arms were over his head, hands clasped off center to stretch his left side and emphasize the definition of his toned stomach.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, “Yura, you might want to try drawing instead of staring.”

Yuri blushed when he caught sight of the smirk on Viktor's face, attempting to ignore it as he started to sketch. As the class wore on, the next few poses had Yuri imagining him in the same poses tied up, just for Yuri’s eyes- he’d love to draw Viktor with the ropes wrapping up and around his torso.

Lilia had called for the final pose and Viktor had once again turned to face Yuri.

This time he was laying on the platform, leaning on his right forearm with his other behind his head, arching his back. He had his right leg slightly bent up, toes pointed to the door. His left leg was bent so he could tuck his foot just under his other knee.

Yuri quickly blocked out the main forms, trying to get to the details quickly without staring _too_ much. He could draw the man for three hours and still think it didn't capture his beauty- so thirty minutes was a stretch. He could hear Georgi switching between sheets as Lilia walked up, remarking on his lack of progress.

Yuri quickly cleaned his station after the class was over, trying to avoid Mila’s jokes. He managed to make it to the next day without drawing her attention, but a certain _model_ wrapping an arm around him and snapping a selfie before being pulled back into the auditorium, gave her time to catch up.

“Yura! He’s smitten with you too!” Mila preened, wrapping her arm around Yuri’s shoulders.

“Shut up!”

“But you can probably get his number and then we won’t have to deal with you being such a little jerk anymore.”

He tried to slap her arm but she twirled away laughing.

“Try to ignore her.”

“Georgi-”

“I know, but she means well. We all just want you happy and after Timofei.”

Yuri spun around to glare at Georgi, “This has _nothing_ to do with him. I just want to forget about him.”

“Yura, it’s been _years_ now and you haven’t dated anyone since.”

“When I find someone I want to date, I’ll date them. I don’t need another pretty boy who feels entitled to everything! Just fucking _leave it alone._ ”

Yuri decided to call it a day. None of his classes would be worth it in this mood, he was barely able to deal with his _friends_ and if he got into another argument he’d land himself in counseling.

He decided to look up the beautiful model online. _Surely_ there would be some gossip about how he was a groping, pushy boyfriend.

 _He was wrong_.

Even the _bitter_ ex was barely bitter. He was talking about how Viktor was forgetful, busy and had a tendency to try and make everything better with gifts.

Yuri threw his phone against the wall and laid down for a nap. When he woke up, Georgi was sitting on his bed on the other side of the room.

“Yuri-”

“No, Georgi.”

“Here, I made this for you.”

Yuri looked at the folded paper Georgi handed him and saw a drawn photo of the model. He had captured the smirk that Viktor kept shooting Yuri’s direction.

“Just remember- not everyone is the same.”

“I know.”

Georgi sat on Yuri’s bed next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Ever since they moved in together, Georgi would do this on the tough days. It had taken months for Yuri to open up about the nightmares but once he did- Georgi became his closest friend.

Anya initially worried about how close they were since Georgi refused to explain anything just brushing it all off as _any friend would do this_ and _it's not my story_. She had come over to find them curled up together on Yuri’s bed asleep.

She had one time dumped Georgi for it, but Yuri had fixed that- though he’d firmly deny it. He explained that Georgi was the closest thing he had to a brother and that was it.

Yuri was still looking at the picture as Georgi shifted them, gently brushing through Yuri’s hair.

“Did I miss anything?”

“Mmm, not really. I’ll let you look over the notes later. You need to eat first.”

They sat for a bit longer before heading out to eat. Georgi had kept his arm around Yuri and they ran into Viktor along the way who just looked at them and offered a fake smile before turning and heading back to the building, dropping his coffee in the garbage. Yuri didn’t notice, but Georgi had.

Yuri tucked the photo into his folder and resolved to talk with the model the next day. Unfortunately, Viktor seemed set on avoiding him.

Viktor had one time even ducked into the women’s bathroom and Yuri took the hint and left him alone. He shoved the drawing in the back of his dresser that night and decided to forget the man.

Georgi watched them both stealing glances at each other but looking away before they could get caught- he also caught a few glares in his own direction that quickly morphed into that large fake smile. He decided if he didn’t step in, nothing would change, and Viktor was set to leave in a few days.

“Viktor, right?” Georgi called as Viktor was leaving the Art Center.

“Yes.”

“What happened with Yuri?”

Viktor startled, “I have no idea what-”

“You do though. And I’m pretty sure I have a guess. You went from constantly flirting to completely avoiding him after seeing us heading to dinner.”

“Well, I didn’t want to be rude. But… I- uh, I don’t do… _that_.”

“You don’t do _that_ ,” Georgi repeated slowly with a brow raised.

“Yeah, I mean… if you want to, uh, share that’s fine. But it’s not my thing.”

Georgi burst into laughter as the platinum-haired man blushed.

“Oh, _never_ let him hear you say that.”

“Well, I-”

“And you’re wrong.”

Viktor pulled back a little.

“We aren’t together.”

Yuri spent the last two days in class with Viktor trying to avoid the other man. When Viktor stopped him, Mila was standing right by.

“Yuri! I’m glad I finally caught up with you! You’re always running out.”

Yuri glared at him.

Mila piped in, “Oh come on little tiger… be nice.”

“Shut up hag. What do you want old man?”

Viktor put a hand over his heart, “I’m hurt. You can make it up to me though.”

Yuri’s glare hadn’t faltered.

“Just give me your number.”

He was about to give his number when Mila squealed out, “OH! Little Yura is going to have a _boyfriend!”_

Yuri stormed away. Later that day he went back to try and find the model, Viktor was gone and he wasn’t about to ask _Lilia_ for a way to contact him.

He kept on looking at the crumpled up drawing from Georgi over the next month, before he finally caved and pulled up one of the sites he found to hire Viktor as a model- sending a short email- _Viktor, it’s Yuri from the university. Here’s my number._

He never heard back.

“EMMIE!” Viktor yelled from the other side of the studio.

“You know damn well that _isn’t my name_ Nikiforov!” Emil shouted back, heading over to hug Viktor.

“You’ll always be my Emmie.”

The two models had started around the same time, Viktor modeling the teen line while Emil modeled the kid’s line. The two had instantly hit it off and continued to work together as they grew up.

“Emmie, look at this!”

Viktor was holding up his phone, email pulled up and handed it to Emil.

He muttered as he was reading it, then looked at Viktor unimpressed, “It’s just an art student modeling thing. You do them all the time.”

“But look _where_. I get to see him again!”

“Viktor…”

“I know, but I have a _plan_ this time.”

Emil pursed his lips and hummed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of our bing fic! I wrote this chapter. Please enjoy it!

If it’s one thing Yuri was bummed about, it was the fact that completely gorgeous life drawing model from early in the semester never contacted him. Oh, what even was his name, Viktor? Viktor was totally into him, he was totally eyeing him and ogling at him and even _flirting_ with him damnit! Though perhaps doing some ever so slightly mild stalking on google to find Viktor’s e-mail address and _e-mailing him his freaking phone number_ was a little over the top, maybe a little creepy, but had an opportunity! And Yuri Plisetsky does not let opportunity slip his grasp.

But on second hand, he may have totally creeped Viktor out and ruined his chances forever. Not like he’d have a second chance anyway because what are the odds of having the same life drawing model twice?

In any case, he was bummed. His first interest in someone in years after his terrible, terrible ex, and it was over before it even started. Oh well, at least he had that crumpled up drawing of Viktor that Georgi did of Viktor to stare longingly at. If it’s one thing Yuri could give Georgi credit for, he could realistically capture anyone’s portrait in such a short amount of time, a skill he yearned to master.

As the weeks went by, he hoped maybe another equally gorgeous and interesting life drawing model would capture his attention, make him forget about his loss, but sadly everyone else was pretty average. While good for his productivity, it certainly did not raise his spirits at all.

Viktor, on the other hand, was absolutely ecstatic that Lilia had rehired him to model again for her and her students at the end of the semester. Compared to other modeling gigs, the pay was pretty mediocre, but this gig was worth more than just simply hard cold cash. No, this gig was about much more frivolous and hedonistic things, like pursuing love and romance with your clientele. Was he being professional? Absolutely not! Did he care? Hell no!

While he winked and got flirty with many of the art students who treated him like some pretty eye candy, it was rare that one would get so fiesty with him and actually capture his attention. Yuri, his name was Yuri. And that’s when Viktor knew he had it bad, to remember some random students name, especially since his memory was spotty at best and nonexistent at worst.

Not only that, Yuri was single too! Or at least he assumed he was anyway, considering his friend said they weren’t dating contrary to the physical affection they shared. So he had to be single, right? Oh, when was the last time he felt such a drive to date someone? It’s been way too long.

On the morning of, Viktor was practically chattering with excitement.

All Emil could do was stare at Viktor with the most flabbergasted look over their morning coffee. Clearly his roommate had been fantasizing about whatever grand scheme he had concocted in his brain for weeks now, ever since he got the e-mail saying he had been rehired. Whatever he had come up with, Emil wanted no part of this ominous plan, because unlike Viktor, he had common sense.

“Whatever you’re planning, good luck, and just, try not to get fired, okay?” Was all Emil said to Viktor on their way out.

All Viktor did was wink at him in return and said, “Will do Emmie, will do.”

By the time he made it to the classroom however, his hopes were dashed. He was a little early, but it seems most of the other students had already gathered in the room and were setting up, but cute little Yuri was nowhere to be seen! Did he drop the class? This was the worst possible outcome! He could spot Yuri’s friend, and almost had half the mind to walk up to him and ask where the hell Yuri was. Still, he refrained from doing that, because that would make him appear desperate and creepy. While he was a little desperate, Viktor Nikiforov simply does not stoop to such low levels of visible, shameless desperation and creepiness. He was a man with class after all.

Georgi immediately gave Viktor a friendly wave, and Mila playfully whispered, “Man, Yuri’s gonna regret being late today. Why is he even late anyway?”

Georgi just shrugged, “I don’t know. He probably stayed up too late playing World of Warcraft or something and wants to sleep in a bit. You know how he gets. He gets a bunch of good critiques from Ms. Baranovskaya and then gets overconfident and lazy.”

As the time ticked down closer and closer to the class’s start time, Viktor kept hoping Yuri would saunter in, but no such luck, and by the time class started, things were really beginning to look grim as there was no Yuri in sight.

By the time the class took their second break, Viktor decided he needed a drink of water and he may as well send a mopey text to Emil while he was at it. He threw on his robe and started headed toward the room where he kept his stuff.

Meanwhile, Yuri walked in the classroom, and was immediately berated by Lilia for having the audacity to walk into class so late. He may as well have not shown up at all, she yelled! Yuri regrets even bothering to show up, he should have just continued sleeping in, and his regret only grows when Mila teases him and says he looks like a dead animal the cat dragged in.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Mila says with a slight giggle, “Georgi said you were up all night playing video games! You did this to yourself!”

Hmph, that may be true, but she didn’t have to so obnoxious about it, Yuri thinks bitterly to himself. Right now, he was tired and cranky and full of regret over his life choices.

Georgi just gives him a comforting pat on the back, and he half expects Yuri to claw his hand off as he says, “There there, once you’ll see the model you’ll perk right up. In fact you may even regret sleeping in.” He adds a cheeky little wink in to that statement, just for added effect.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Yuri simply grumbles as he sets up his easel.

Class is about to resume, and Viktor walks back in. He immediately spots Yuri, and his heart begins doing somersaults in his chest. He can’t help but give a little wink toward him, and he takes great amusement in the way Yuri nearly drops his charcoal out of being utterly flustered. Despite his unbrushed hair and noticeable bags under his eyes, he’s just as adorable as he remembered.

Yuri knows he’s blushing slightly, and he can’t bring himself to care too much. The mysterious model he’s been infatuated with the entire semester is back, and he is already flirting with him again. Of course it’s a day Yuri rolled into class looking like complete garbage. He’s still wearing the ratty t-shirt and sweats he went to bed in last night for crying out loud, and the model, Viktor was his name (Yuri would never forget), is _winking_ at him. And as the class goes on, Yuri notices he’s mostly picking poses where Viktor can stare longingly at him.

Still, for all of the butterflies flying around in Yuri’s stomach, he’s suddenly pissed. This asshole has the gall to flirt and stare at him after he so blatantly ghosted him?! No! He doesn’t think so! Viktor might be attractive and Yuri might be head over heels, but he refuses to be played like that! Why, he’s so angry he breaks more than one of his charcoal sticks as the drawing sessions continue.

Viktor can’t help but notice the way Yuri’s glaring at him throughout the class. Who knew someone so small and cute could look like they could kill a man in cold blood?! Surely the glare isn’t directed at him, especially since he looked so excited to see him again at first? Maybe he’s just in a bad mood. He does look tired after all…

Class finishes up, and Viktor immediately puts on his robe and walks over to where Yuri had set up. He notices Yuri’s artwork is still set up on the easel, and he can’t help but steal a peak. He’s that single drawing Yuri has done, the final 45 minute pose of him in charcoal and ink, and Viktor’s immediately mesmerized. Despite it being a life drawing class, he can still see some of Yuri’s personal style coming through, what with his sharp, defined lines and bold use of shadow.

“What are you looking at, old man?” Yuri grumbles at him as he finishes up packing away his drawing supplies.

“Your art. It’s very good,” Viktor says, not realizing how dumb that probably sounds until he actually says it. It’s art school, of course Yuri’s art is good, it’s a requirement for being an art student. It’s good enough to make him want to see some of Yuri’s more personal work, works where he’s not bound by class regulation is all he means.

Yuri just flashes him a rather amused look. “Thanks, but flattery will get you nowhere.”

“It’s not flattery if it’s true!” Viktor quickly says back.

“Uh huh, sure.”

He can’t tell if Yuri is amused or irritated, and suddenly he loses his nerve to ask him out. For weeks he had been planning on asking Yuri out, and now that his opportunity is here, he’s ruining it.

Soon enough, Yuri’s all packed up and out the door and Viktor’s opportunity is gone. Yuri left without a word too, ouch. Oh well, he was booked for two weeks again. He has a little bit of time, so all hope is not completely lost. *

The week crawls on, and Viktor realizes he’s made zero progress with Yuri. Every time he tries to have a conversation with him, Yuri walks away or gives him short, one word answers, and every time he tries to flirt with him, Yuri looks as if he’s conflicted between swooning and wanting to murder him. Even as he’s modeling for the class, he catches glimpses at Yuri and Yuri switches between staring at him longingly and giving him the death glare he’s gotten all too familiar with.

In any case, by the end of the week, Viktor is totally disheartened and wonders if he’ll even be able to ask him out, or if this will be another regret to add to his laundry list of dating regrets.

“I don’t get it, Emmie! It’s like he hates me all of the sudden!” Viktor lamets to his roommate over a makeshift dinner of leftover pizza one night. “When I modeled the first time, he was totally into me! And no! Don’t give me that look, I’m not being arrogant and overconfident, he really was! We flirted with each other all the time. Then I thought he was taken so I stopped, but turns out he wasn’t so we started again. Then we lost contact, but now that I’m modeling for his class again, things are totally different! I don’t get it!”

“Maybe he changed his mind,” Emil says with a shrug, “Either that or you creeped him out. Maybe he thinks you’re coming on too strong this time around and he’s too nice to tell you go away.”

“I don’t know, he honestly seems conflicted over the whole thing. Half the time he stares at me like he’s into me, and the other half it looks like he wants to kill me. Even when he’s trying to ignore me, he’ll start having a conversation with me and then we’ll say a few words to each other and then he storms off. I’m really confused, I don’t get it.” Viktor stops to take a bite of his pizza. Bleh, leftover pizza really isn’t his favorite, but neither of them felt like cooking and gross pizza feels like the lesser of the two evils. “And Emmie, this kid is blunt as hell, he’d tell me to fuck off in a heartbeat if he wanted to. That’s why I like him.”

Emil will never understand Viktor’s logic when it comes to dating, but he genuinely seems sad over the fact his whatever the hell he wants to pursue with this kid isn’t working out. He wasn’t even this bummed out over his last break up, which was over a year ago. He almost feels bad for him in a weird way.

“Are you sure he’s still interested? College kids are fickle, and a lot can happen in a semester. I hate to say, but maybe it’s best you apologize for chasing after him so hard and accept your loss. You’re just going to make yourself more miserable than you already are if you keep chasing after him like you have been.”

As usual, Emil is his voice of reason, and Viktor can only agree with him with a heavy heart. “Yeah, you’re right. On monday I’ll apologize to him and tell him I’m gonna leave him alone from here on out.”

All Emil does in response is pat him on the back from where he’s sitting as he says, “There there, it’ll be okay. You’ll find someone eventually.”

By some small miracle, Yuri actually arrived early to the studio with Georgi.

“You’ve been really giving Viktor the cold shoulder lately, haven’t you?” Georgi asks, hoping to get some sort of information out of his friend. For weeks he had been pining, but now that he had an opportunity, he was avoiding Viktor at all costs.

“Yeah, well, it’s none of your business,” Yuri grumbles.

“Oh don’t be that way!” Georgi says back, and as if on cue, they both spot Viktor making his way down the hallway and toward the studio which they were currently waiting outside of. “Oh! Speak of the devil! Look who’s here. You should talk to him. I’ll leave so you guys can talk!”

And with that, Georgi scurries before his friend can protest, leaving behind a very irritated Yuri.

“Yuri! You’re here early!” Viktor says as he walks up next to Yuri. “I’m glad, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

_Oh no_ is all Yuri can think. Viktor seems different too, like he’s not being flirtatious or over-confident for once. Double oh no. He looks up at Viktor, and gives him a silent acknowledgement to continue talking.

“I just wanted to apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable. It might seem bold of me to say, but I honestly was under the impression you were interested in me, but now you just seem uncomfortable when I’m around. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. From here on, I’ll leave you alone. I promise.”

Triple oh no. This is the worst thing that could happen. In fact, it’s so awful that all Yuri can do is impulsively shout out, “You asshole! I am interested in you!”

They both stare at each other awkwardly for a moment, trying to take in this information.

“You...are?” Viktor manages to stammer out.

Yuri’s now too embarrassed to look at Viktor directly, and has taken to staring at his feet. “Yeah...but like….I’m not interested in assholes who play with me like I’m some kind of toy.”

What the hell? Was there something going on Viktor wasn’t aware of? “What do you mean?” He asks, confused as to what Yuri was getting at. As far as Viktor was concerned, he was extremely clear in his intentions.

“I e-mailed you weeks ago asking if you wanted to go out sometime, and you never responded, then now you come strutting in chasing me again like you didn’t just ghost me. No. I refuse to be messed with like that.”

“You...e-mailed me?” Viktor cocks his head a bit, and then he suddenly looks horrified. “Oh god, where did you get my e-mail from?”

Now it’s Yuri’s turn to be embarrassed. He can feel his cheeks flush up slightly as he mutters out, “I uh, I googled you. You’re a model, I found your public profile. So I sent you an e-mail to that address.” He realizes just how creepy that sounds, but he’s in far too deep to go back now.

“Yuri...you realize that’s not my personal e-mail...right? I don’t actually get to see those e-mails. Those go to my agent, for job inquiries . She’s the one who sees them since she assigns me jobs, not me. I really don’t have a say in what jobs I do or do not take. I had no idea you even contacted me.”

Oh no, this is awkward. Suddenly Yuri wishes he could crawl into a hole and die of utter shame.

“Are you serious?” Is all he manages to say. He can really feel his face heating up now.

“I am completely serious.”

“Well gee, aren’t I a bit of an asshole then,” Yuri says with a bit of a sheepish laugh. “Clearly I don’t know how the modeling industry works.”

He can’t believe he essentially sent a _Hi, I think you are very attractive and I want to go on a date with you here’s my phone number_ to Viktor’s agent of all people. This is the worst thing he’s ever done.

Regardless of his desire to hide away forever in complete shame, Yuri feels relieved that he in fact, had not been ghosted, and that this was all one huge, embarrassing misunderstanding.

Luckily, Viktor seems to take this in stride. “So...is that offer to go out with me still on the table? I’ll even give you my phone number so you don’t accidentally ask my agent out again.”

“Oh, shut up about that. That never happened!” Yuri says with playful annoyance. “Yes, of course the offer is still open. Do you know how hard it’s been to ignore you this entire week?!”

Viktor can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, it looked like you were struggling quite a bit. When is good for you? My schedule is pretty open right now, thankfully, so it’s really up to you. We can even go out tonight if you want.”

“No, I can’t tonight. I was stupid and procrastinated on my assignments. Next friday, after my painting class, I’ll be free. Come pick me up and take me wherever you want, just remember that I’m a broke college kid.”

Mila and Georgi were right. He would one day regret procrastinating his way through college, and now the the day has come. Next Friday is so far away.

“It’s okay, I’m a broke model. We can have a ‘we are broke, but just want a good time’ date.”

“Perfect, that sounds perfect. I just hope you don’t mind me reeking of turpentine and oil paint, because I always come out of painting class smelling like paint and turpentine. But if it’ll really bother you, I’ll go back to my dorm and shower and change and you can pick me up there.”

He’d rather not because he’s excited to see Viktor (and lazy), but it’s a polite heads up.

Viktor just shrugs in response. “This sounds weird, but I actually like the smell of turpentine, and I think it suits you perfectly.”

Yuri can’t tell if that’s just Viktor flirting with him, or if he’s actually crazy and really does like the smell of turpentine. “So, then we have a date then? My class ends at 5PM. We can go grab dinner or something.”

“Perfect, that sounds perfect. I’m really glad this all worked out in the end.”

“Me too.”

It’s too early to tell, but they both have a feeling this is the start of something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. ^^
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://yuriyuu.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kiitsuo)! :D

**Author's Note:**

> From GeekMom13:
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
